


𝐁𝐞𝐬 | 𝐢𝐝𝐞

by TeaWithAPsycho



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Maybe BDSM??, Multi, Other, Smut, Weed, don't know how to tag any of this, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWithAPsycho/pseuds/TeaWithAPsycho
Summary: Be•side/besīd/preposition1. At the side of; next to."he sat beside me in the front seat"2. In addition to! apart from"she commissioned work from other artists beside Rivera"
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	𝐁𝐞𝐬 | 𝐢𝐝𝐞

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_.

Yes. Fuck indeed.

The beginning of the school year always sucked. Right from summer into classes where teachers reteach you stuff that you wouldn't have remembered then teach you _new_ stuff that you'll never remember.

How useful.

And unfortunately for Tom, that first day of school was only a week and a half away. And while he usually found Wednesdays entertaining and the best part of the week, both his parents off to work and the whole house to himself, the looming danger of only having a little over 11 days left to relax and get in a bit more summer fun caused his anxiety to spike. Resulting in the male laying in bed, curtains pulled back, only in his checkered briefs and a blue hoodie. His sheets half way off the bed as he sprawled out, eyes closed and thick checkered headphones over his ears, a smaller pair of earbuds occupying his mind with music as the heavy outer device blocked out any sound. 

" **_Jealousy, Turning saints into the sea, Swiming through sick lullabies,Chocking on your alibis, But it's just the price I pay, Destiny is cal-lin' me, Open up my eager eyes, Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._** "

Closed eyes squinted harder at the feeling of vibrations, turning his head and peaking over with void like eyes as his phone lit up. A boney hand moved over, taking hold of it as a sigh filled the room, the phone soon being unlocked. 

_SMS Message- **S**_ _**odalicous** _

_Bored. Tired. Outta-cola. Let's do something._

Tom taped the notification, his phone screen switching and nearly blinding him from the white background of their group chat, making him hiss. No matter how low he turns the brightness, it always seemed to blind him. He grumbled loudly, looking at the chat as another one came through.

_**FairestOfThemAll** _

_We went to the arcade two days ago, and the movies on Saturday, Not much else to do._

Tom's fingers flew over the screen, quickly tapping a response. 

**_DildoSwaggins_ **

_Wanna come over? We can just hang. Maybe play some video games?_

_**FairestOfThemAll** _

_Is your jagoff father home?_

_**DildoSwaggins** _

_Nah. Off at work. He won't be home till late._

Tom's eyes squinted over his username before groaning loudly. 

_**DildoSwaggins** _

_Did you serious change my name to Dildo Swaggins??_

_**Sodalicous** _

_It's a possibility_

_**FairestOfThemAll** _

_Maybe we can go swimming in your neighbors pool again!_

_**Sodalicous** _

_Honestly, we really shouldn't be going over there. The seller might catch us._

_**DildoSwaggins** _

_Nah. We'll just go later in the week, he only has open houses and tours on the week days._

Tom's pierced brow perked up at the sound of clinking as things being moved, mostly the loud clanging of metal. He sat up lazily, staring at the bright yellow spot on his black curtains, indicating how bright the sun was currently shinning. He made a loud noise as he got up, eyes flicking down to check the time. 

6:45 am. 

"Jesus fuckin-" Had he slept at all, last night? 

His hand gripped the middle of the curtain, spreading them and squinting harshly at the bright rays forcing their way into his bagged eyes, accompanied by genetic darkness and lack of sleep. His adjusting eyes focused on the house over, catching a glimpse of people before he discretely opened the glace pane, peaking out and seeing a moving truck in front of the neighbors house, the back open and two men moving things out and to the large white house. 

It was three stories with a grey roof. Basement, first floor, second floor, and the attic. It wasn't to far away from his own home, a deep blue and slightly decaying. A heavy white bared door and thick brown wood door behind it only two stories, where Tom had the luxury of taking the only bedroom on the upper floor. The garage was right to the side of the house, a drive way heading straight to it. 

His home backyard wasn't much, just a small area with a metal fence, pressed right up against the stomach high picket fence of the neighbors place. 

They had a pool. A big back yard. A large ass garage. And It's been empty for as long as Tom had know. 

To have people moving in, right before his junior year at school was quite possibly hell. At least as close as hell can get for an anxiety conducive introvert. Right beside getting called on in class or having to ask someone for notes. 

He quickly pulled out his phone.

_**DildoSwaggins** _

_Hang on, looks like someone's moving in. Imma check it out._

The teen perked up, hissing as he hit the back of his head as a set of knocks came from the door. He grabbed the back of his neck, pulling himself back into the room. 

"COMING!!" He shouted, shoving on some flip flops and pocketing his phone. He lazily moved down the stairs and rubbed his eyes. His hand closed around the handle, taking a little breath before opening it. 

"Hi, Sorry to bother you," A tall male said, his hair brown and his bangs swooping out on each side of his head, dressed in a simple yellow hoodie and blue jeans. "We're moving in next door, and our dolly's busted. You wouldn't happen to have or spare , would you?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

" Uhh.. I think... My dad might have one stored away in the garage." Tom said, stepping aside and letting the stranger into his home. He moved towards the garage linked door, flipping the lights on to the cold room. "I don't know exactly where it is, but-" 

Tom's head whipped around as another set of knocks sounded at the door. He turned back to the stranger, giving his a little smile. "Go ahead and look around, it shouldn't be that hard to find." He said, heading towards the front door once more. 

You might be thinking that this is unreasonable. That you wouldn't just be letting a stranger into your garage, they could steal something!

Tom didn't give a shit. All the stuff in the garage was mostly his dad's anyway. That fucker deserves to be robbed.

The male moved back towards the door, peaking out the peep hole this time and seeing a man in a thick pink hoodie, bushy eyebrows, and an unlit cigarette tucked behind his ear. He carefully opened the door, looking to the man. 

"Can I help you?" Tom asked, peaking his head out and catching the man's attention. His eyes shifted, taking a look in the room behind the shorter male. "Uuuh.. Yeah, I'm looking for a friend. He didn't happen to wander this way, did he?" He asked. 

"Maybe. Depends what your friend looks like." Tom said. "I'm just borrowing a dolly, Pau!" The male in the garage shouted. Tom turned his head towards the sound before Paul pushed his way in, heading towards the door. "Pat, I swear if you're tied up again I ain't gonna trust you to get sugar from the neighbors anymore!" 

Tom sighed, closing the door, his phone vibrating in his pocket, quickly pulling it out.

_**Sodalicous** _

_Oh damn! Hot new neighbors! I'm coming over!_

_**FairestOfThemAll** _

_OOOOH Me too Me too!!_

Tom left out a breathy laugh. Sure they were kinda good looking, but he wouldn't exactly call the the hot new neighbors. At least, they weren't hi type. Edd sure might get a kick out of them. Maybe Matt'll get lost in their mirrors enough to get with one of them. As he walked to the garage, another knock sounded at the door, making Tom groan loudly, turning on his heels. He yanked the door back open, a sneer displayed on his face. 

"What the hell do-" He stopped as soon as he saw the other figure. 

He was turned to the side, looking behind to the street, turning himself to look to the houses only owner. 

The man seemed about Tom's age. Tall. Wearing a simple red tank top and blue jeans with busted up sneakers. His hair was light brown, slightly red in his opinion. Of course, not Matt red. But it was nice, oddly styled, but attractive. His skin was tan, littered with odds scraped and white lines. Most likely scars. And he seemed sweaty. REAL sweaty. He had red JUUL, once pressed to his lips, now pulled away as he looked toward the shorter. 

_Oh...._

_Oh dear..._

Tom's sneer dropped as silver eyes looked towards him, slowly looking the boy up and down before revealing a slightly gaped smirk. The taller twisted his head slightly, still checking Tom out as he blew the vapor to the side, pocketing his device before leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." The taller breathed, a bit of vapor blasting from his nose, giving the shorter a slightly seductive look. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but I seem to have lost my numbskull brother and his boy-toy. One tall, one short. Chicken wing bangs. Bushy eyebrows?" He asked, eyes going everywhere but Tom's eyes, yet some how never leaving him. 

_Oh god. That voice..._

His accent was weird, one he hasn't heard before. At least not around here. Was it Russian? 

"O-Oh.. I-uh- Yeah, they're here. They just wanted to snatch up my Pa's dolly." Tom said, slightly shrinking back as Silver eyes focused on his face. "Mmm, are they now?" The other asked, seemingly absently minded. Tom's face was flush, looking to the ground and everywhere else in order to not lose is cool. " I'm Tord by the way." The taller of the two said, his arm resting above his head as he leaned a bit closer. " If that is indeed my idiot brother, Paul. Then Patryck shouldn't be far." He said, silver eyes glinting with something Tom couldn't decipher. 

"I'm Thomas- Tom." He corrected. 

"Respect for the brief by the way. I'm more of boxers guy myself, but they... Certainly fit you." 

Tom's eye widened, quickly looking down before grabbing his hoodie and tugging it down over his checkered briefs, face flushed mad red. Tord chuckled deeply, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the display. 

"Oh god.... Have I-" "Oh absolutely. Thought you were just one of those guys who walks around half naked- But please, don't change on my account." He teased, watching the smaller teen hide behind the door to cover himself. "Shit. Good going Thomas." The shorter whispered, the smile on the taller's face widening. "Don't worry, really. I'm guilty of it myself. Hopefully you could be as forgiving if I find myself indecent in your company." 

"What's with all the fancy talkin', Piss'ead?" Paul asked, walking out the door and slightly shoving the slightly taller male in the head. Tord pushed his brother, watching Patryck follow close with the borrowed dolly. "You're the one speaking dutch between Pat's legs-" The male laughed at Patryck hit him on the back of the head. "Behave." Pat teased, walking out the door. "Thanks for the help!" He called, moving back to the white house. 

Tord smiled back at the two before getting off the door frame. "I better go give them a hand. Maybe we can talk again sometime, go more in depth. You're junior right? Or do you just have insane babyface?" He asked. Tom rolled his eyes. " No jackass, I'm forty-five." The shorter said, getting a raised brow from the other. 

Curse his insatiable sarcasm.

"I-uh. No, sorry. I'm 17. I go to Oak Grove highschool." 

"No shit. I'm starting there in a week." Tord said. "I'm gonna be looking to you for guidance around there, so you better get used to my pretty face." He teased, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Maybe you can wear a mask or something, make it a little more barable on my part." Tom quipped shyly, watching Tord laugh. "Aww. How mean! Haven't you ever taught to be kind? Where are your morals?" The dirty blonde asked. 

"Tell you what, to sweeten the deal, why don't you and a few friends come over this Friday? We've got a pool, 60 inch tv, pretty nice kitchen. Like a nice little welcoming party. Hate to have a big ol house and nothing to do with it for the week." 

Tom bit his lip. "I mean... I don't have many friends... Maybe just two." 

"We don't need many. my brother and his ball-tickler might be there but-"

"JUST CALL HIM BY HIS NAME!!" 

The two laughed, hearing Paul yell from the other yard. 

"I mean... If it's no trouble." "Absolutely not. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you don't agree. A whole week of boredom-" "Oh, so now this is a guilt trip, huh?" "Just say yes." 

Tom laughed slightly. 

"Yeah. Why. Sounds like fun."

//////////////////////////////////

**Was planning this to be a regular old neighbor AU but now i wanna turn it into a high school fifty shades of grey**

**curse my horny brain.**


End file.
